It Never Happened
by PlannetteX
Summary: Takes place in the middle of the episode "Historionics". Tired and hungry, Brad and Sheldon have an unexpected moment together that Sheldon thinks they should just forget, so really, this never happened. BradxShel, if you don't like, there are plenty other lovely stories out there that I think you will enjoy. *UPDATE*Last chapter up!
1. Let's just forget

"Everything is TERRIBLE! I'm sweaty, we're lost, and I'm allergic to man-eating animals…"

Brad couldn't help but smirk at his friend's persistent complaining, though his stomach quickly reminded him of the situation and caused him to start complaining as well.

"And I'm allergic to starving." He suddenly saw some orange berries on a vine. "Hey how about this?" He reached out to grab, but Sheldon was quick to stop him.

"STOP! That's the digitalis perpuria, It's highly poisonous!"

"Okay…" Desperate, he looked around for something else. "Ooh! What a colorful and tasty looking chicken!" He started to sneak up to the bird to try and catch it, when once again Sheldon quickly stopped him by jumping in front of him.

"NO! The andegina lemonorausus is an endangered species!" The bird turned around slapping Sheldon in the face with its long colorful beak, then turned back around hitting him once again, leaving a bruise behind.

Brad sighed and went over to a beetle he spotted on a tree. He raised his hand to grab it.

"Okay, I guess that means you're our lunch then buddy…"

Sheldon jumped in front of Brad AGAIN.

"NO!"

"What NOW?" Brad said now highly annoyed.

"A beetle, they just freak me out…"

Brad glared at him for a minute but then broke out laughing.

"Wh-What are you laughing at?"

"YOU'RE afraid of beetles? The same guy who doesn't mind reptiles climbing all over him" Brad pushed Sheldon against the tree that the beetle had just been on.

"W-well yeah…" Sheldon looked up nervously afraid something might fall on his head.

Brad moved a bit closer to the young raven-haired boy. They could feel each other's breath. Brad's heart began beating a bit faster as he felt an odd attraction to his best friend. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he stared at him. He had never thought about Sheldon as being attractive before, but being this close to him was almost awakening some sort of feeling inside of him. Brad tried to get words out of his mouth, but his throat felt like it had a giant lump in it that was keeping him from speaking. However, he did manage to get one word out.

"Cute…"

Sheldon cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"C-Cute?"

Brad smirked.

"Cute."

Brad closed the gap between them and locked lips Sheldon. Sheldon squeaked in surprise at the sudden contact. Sheldon's cheeks lit up as his eyelids slipped shut. He pushed back against Brad's lips, letting him slip his tongue in. Brad wrapped his arms around Sheldon's waist as Sheldon put his arms over Brad's shoulders.

Brad was just starting to get into it, feeling and caressing the cute geek's tongue, he started to move his hand down… Sheldon snapped back into reality and pushed Brad away.

He looked down, hiding his bright red face.

"Brad… we can't do this… we have to help Jenny right now… "

Brad found himself annoyed at having to be dragged back into reality.

"Oh…okay…" He mumbled.

Sheldon squeezed Brad's shoulders.

"And… wh-when we see Jenny… can we just pretend it never happened?"

Brad felt his chest aching as he wanted to go further with him, and on top of that, he now had to hide his feelings.

"Right…"

They pushed apart and began walking again, Brad hung his head as he walked.

"So… what are we going to eat?"

Sheldon started a long list of the many ways they could eat lizards, trying to forget what had just happened.

They never mentioned it, not even to each other. Of course they ended up in each other arms later when almost being pushed off a cliff in an airplane. But like Sheldon said… it never happened.


	2. Rejected?

**Okay, this was originally not going to have another chapter,  
But due to popular demand (Seriously you guys I never expected  
to get so many replies on this DX You all are awesome! )  
I decided to make another chapter to this.**

**I hope yall like it! :D**

It was going to be about two days until we got back home, as we had to settle for a very old and slow plane. But at least we got away from that robot-zombie infested place.

I keep thinking back to the kiss me and Sheldon shared in the jungle… his lips were so soft and warm, and quivering from nervousness, it was very adorable actually… I really want to kiss him again, but he said he wanted to pretend it never happened.

Why am I always rejected by women and men alike? Am I just not a likeable person?

**Sheldon's POV**

I'm relived we're off the island…

…

Brad kissed me…

I lightly touched my lips as I tried to remember the warm feeling of his lips against mine…

My first kiss…

My first kiss was with Brad… not with Jenny like I thought it would be.

Dammit… why do I want to kiss him again?! I love Jenny! Not Brad! Right?

Me and Brad were sitting in the cockpit together… alone. Jenny had gone to save some energy and Tuck wanted to stay with her to make sure she was okay. He's not as selfish as I originally thought…

I showed Brad how to fly the plane from what I had figured out, I didn't really want to hand the controls over to him, but he said he wanted me to take a break. I looked over at him, he looked frustrated… is he frustrated about what… no, maybe he's just frustrated about flying the plane.

"He-Hey Brad… you okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yep."

"Oh."

We sat in silence… I felt like I wanted to leap on him a kiss him again. Having that feeling… it just made me feel more awkward, I suppose I could just leave… but I don't want him to think I'm mad at him!

"hey guys, how about you take a break and I'll fly for a while?" Jenny walked in looking more powered up, Tuck along side her, jumping up and down at the promise of being the co-polit.

Oh god THANK YOU Jenny… wait no! She can't fly the plane! She's low on power! Or… what if something happens to her?

I shot up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Jenny, you can't! You'll run out of…"

Jenny put her hand up to stop me.

"Tuck found some spare batteries, I'll be fine! I don't have enough power to fly, but I'm stable for now."

I let go of her.

"Are you sure?"

"_yes_, now can I take over?"

"Oh right…"

Brad stood up and let Jenny take over, I showed her what she needed to know.

"Right, so you sure you've got this?"

"_Yes! _Cripes Sheldon this is the fifth time you've asked me that! Get off my back will you?"

"Right sorry, but…"

Suddenly Brad grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room… No… wait if we go out…. We'll be alone again!

"Hey wait!"

"She's got it Shel, give her a break!"

"Let me go!"

He looked back at me for a second like he was hurt, but he was soon to start dragging me away from the cockpit again. He let go of me as soon as we were fully away from Jenny.

We sat down in one of the seats, I was on the side with the window, I gazed out of it, looking away from brad so he wouldn't see how red my cheeks are right now.

**Brad's POV**

Why is he acting like this? It's like he's trying to get away from me! He won't even look at me!  
Does he really hate me that much?!

"Shel… listen…"

"What?" He said shortly.

"N-Nevermind." I turned away.

He sighed.

"Brad… I'm sorry… it's just… I… I…"

I looked back over at him… his cheeks were bright red and he was looking down at his feet.

Is he blushing because of me?

He suddenly grabbed my cheeks and locked lips with me… Wait! He's doing this… and so suddenly?

So does that mean… he… likes me?  
I pushed back against him and took control of this kiss. I pushed open his mouth and stuck in my tongue, softly exploring his mouth. He let out a moan… ahhh… when did he get so cute?

We parted for a second as I pulled him into my lap and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked into my eyes, his whole face was flushed.

"Brad… I…. I think I really like you…"

I felt my own cheeks grow hot.

I… I haven't been rejected… he… he likes me?!

"You… You…" I couldn't get the words out.

I cupped his cheeks and pecked his soft lips several times. I squeezed him close to me… I didn't ever want this moment to end.

"Sheldon… I really like you too…"

**Sheldon's POV**

I don't know how long we sat there kissing and rubbing against each other… but I could care less.

I decided, I like him, I must otherwise I wouldn't feel this way around him. I would have never thought of us being together. I always thought I would be with Jenny because she was the first girl who actually talked to me. But with Brad… this feeling is different… I've never been held like this… or loved like this…

Is this really happening?

Brad gave me one final kiss before we both opened our eyes, and smiled at each other.

"So, still want to pretend it never happened?" He smirked at me.

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Hell no."


	3. Together at last

**I can't belive how many people want me to continue this,**

**Seriously, thank you guys!**

**Jenny's POV**

Flying a plane turned out to be really easy, I don't know why Sheldon was making such a fuss about it. Then I saw a certain button, auto pilot…

…

I sighed and shook my head. I set the proper settings and turned to tuck.

"Hey Tuck, I'm going to check on those guys, I've directed ALL the controls over to you." I lied. "Think your up to it?"

Tuck jumped up and down in his seat. "Oh boy! You bet!'

I ruffled his hair. "I trust you, let me know if anything happens okay?"

"Okay!"

I laughed and walked out. I just wish I had been more prepared for what I saw.

Brad and Sheldon… sitting in one of the chairs, Sheldon in Brad's lap…

They were making out… Brad had his hands up Sheldon's shirt, and Sheldon was moaning between kisses.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

**Sheldon's POV**

Brad parted from the kiss and suddenly looked like he was in complete and utter shock.

"Hmm? Bradly what's wrong?"

I looked behind my shoulder at where he was staring… Jenny…

ShitshitshitshitSHITSHIIIIIT !

I lept up off of Brad and pulled my shirt down.

"Ah! Jenny, I, um… it's… this… we… um…"

Bradly came up behind me and hugged my waist, making me gasp.

"If I'm not mistaken, Sheldon is now my boyfriend."

EHHH!?

"We, We are?!" I looked back at him.

"Well yeah, unless you have any objections…" He pecked my cheek.

"Erm no but…" I looked back at Jenny, who blinked at us in disbelief.

"Oh… Well then… carry on…" Jenny backed out of the room slowly.

We landed soon after, Jenny ran home to re-charge, Tuck decided to follow her because he still felt bad about draining her energy. I was about to say goodbye to Brad when he silenced me with a kiss, picked me up, and carried me all the way back to his house, where he promptly slammed me down on the bed and pinned me down.

"AHH! Brad… shouldn't we date first?!" I said in panic.

He stopped taking off my shirt and looked at me concerned.

"Why, is this uncomfortable right now for you?"

I stopped squirming and thought about it for a moment… no… this didn't feel uncomfortable… it felt amazing actually, so… what am I afraid of ?

I shook my head no. With a burst of speed and a smirk on my face , I practically ripped off his shirt and mine. He let out a gasp of shock as I pulled him down and pressed him up against me. I then kissed and licked his neck and lightly nibbled on his ear. He shuddered before backing away to look at me.

"Where did you… learn to do that?" He panted.

I raised my eyebrows with a look that said "I'm not going to tell you, but why don't see what else I can do?"

He smirked down at me.

"I think I like this side of you…"

**Jenny's POV **

"Now that I think of it… Sheldon and Brad would make a good couple wouldn't they?"

"Er, what?" Mom looked confused; can she see how cute they are together?

"You know, Brad and Sheldon, aren't they cute together? They should get married one day, Ooh! I could be the flower girl! I've always wanted to be part of a wedding…"

Mom looked at me with her eyebrows raised before shaking her head.

"You've been on low energy much to long XJ-9, now please, lay down and rest" She pushed me down on the bed I was recharging on.

"But mooooom!"

"No XJ-9, now please relax!"

I sighed in annoyance.

**Brad's POV**

I was breathing heavily as Sheldon cuddled up next to me, also breathing heavily. I never knew he could be so passionate… I turned to him and hugged him close to me.

"We should do this again sometime…" I ran my fingers through his hair.

He smiled and nodded in agreement as he hugged me and rested his head back on my chest.


End file.
